


Bodyguard: The Taming Of The Shrew

by MsJuliaMontague



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuliaMontague/pseuds/MsJuliaMontague
Summary: When David returns home from work, to his and Julia's home, to find that Ella hasn't done her homework, David and Julia take decide to help Ella out. What happens next?





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on 1985’s Moonlighting season 3 episode: Atomic Shakespeare. In which the two main characters David Addison and Maddie Hayes (played by Bruce Willis and Cybill Shepherd) play the characters Katherina and Petruchio, in their spoof of The Taming of the Shrew. This fanfiction will basically be the same episode but with the characters of Bodyguard and Ted Hastings from Line Of Duty as The Narrator. I thought, since the show had a naff ending, that this may lighten the mood up a little bit. If you want the full experience and to understand why I’m writing this fic, you can find the episode of Moonlighting Atomic Shakespeare on YouTube. This may help you to understand the comedy aspect of this fanfiction. This is also written in a different format than I normally use. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Cast:  
David Budd as Petruchio (David Addison).  
Julia Montague as Katherina (Maddie Hayes).  
Chanel Dyson as Bianca (Agnes DePesto).  
John Vosler (the PM) as Batista.  
Deepak Sharma as Lucentio (Herbert Viola)  
Stephen Hunter Dunn as the Bishop.  
Rob MacDonald as Katherina suitor 1.  
Roger Penhaligon as Katherina suitor 2.  
Mike Travis as Katherina suiter 3.  
Ted Hastings as the Narrator. 

(The main titles to Bodyguard play and the scene opens up to Julia’s flat, which is now also David’s, as they have been together for a year and a half. Ella is playing on her iPad and Charlie is colouring on the floor. Julia is sat in her usual place on the sofa, doing some paperwork. Suddenly David comes in from work).  
David: I’m home!  
C+E: DADDY!!  
Julia: we’re in the living room, darling. (David enters the living room and Ella and Charlie crash into him. Julia looks up from her paperwork and smiles at the scene before her).  
David: hi kids! How was your day at school?  
Ella: it was good.  
Charlie: it was ok.  
David: good, good. Now, Ella, mum says that you’ve got some homework to do. (Ella looks towards the floor). Haven’t you done it? (Ella shakes her head). Why?  
Ella: (sheepishly) because I’ve been playing on my iPad. (Julia suddenly looks up from her paperwork).  
Julia: now, I had no idea that Ella was supposed to be doing homework, she didn’t tell me. (Julia raises her eyebrows at Ella, who looks at the floor again. David furrows her eyebrows).  
David: Ella, how many times have I told you? When you have homework and you’re staying here, if I’m not home, you need to tell Julia that you have homework to do. Why don’t you tell her?  
Ella: because she always seems too busy to help me.  
David: well, aye, she will be busy with her own work, but that doesn’t mean she won’t help you with it. Isn’t that right, Julia?  
Julia: absolutely!  
David: right, tell you what. I’ll go put a film on for Charlie, and me, you and Julia will sit down do your homework together, how’s that sound? (Ella smiles and nods her head). Right come on, then big man! Let’s get you out of the way. (He grabs hold of Charlie as he giggles. David then proceeds to fly him through the air like an airplane. When David and Charlie have left the room, Julia puts away her paperwork and moves over so that Ella can sit next to her. About five minutes later, David enters the living room again. He sits down on the sofa with Ella in the middle). Right then, so what’s your homework, this time?  
Ella: we have to revise The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare, for a test we have on Friday.  
Julia: ooh! I love that story, it’s incredibly funny. Why don’t you read it to us?  
David: aye, that sounds good. Do you want to read it to us? (Ella nods her head enthusiastically. She then hops off the sofa to get the book out of her school bag, and David and Julia smile at one another. Ella comes back and sits in between the two and opens the book).  
Ella: ready?  
D+J: yep!  
Ella: ok. Act 1, Padua! (As Ella begins to read, the scene suddenly changes to a busy marketplace. Deepak is walking through the crowd looking for something, some title cards appear and read ‘Padua, Italy, 1593…or just an incredible facsimile’).


	2. Chapter 2: Lucentio/Bianca/Katherina/Petruchio:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...this is where it starts to get confusing folks! from here to chapter six, the characters will be speaking in Iambic Pentameter, which, if you don't know, is a bunch of verses or words that Shakespeare invented/used in his plays. Examples such as Thou, Thy, Thee, Be, Doth and Wouldst, are featured in this fanfiction, but because this is a spoof, the writers of Moonlighting  
> decided to take normal everyday words and put 'eth' on the end of them, for comedic effect. I hope you enjoy reading anyhow! xx

(After looking around for something, Deepak slowly approaches a man with two children, who are watching in fascination as another man juggles).  
Deepak: good morrow, sir (the man nods at Deepak, then turns to look back at the juggler) I am Lucentio, come hither for to see fair Padua, pleasant garden of Great Italy. To seek out and happily begin a course of learnings and studies herein… (The man cuts Deepak off).  
Man: you mistaketh me, sir, for someone who careth. Come… (With that he guides his children away and leaves Deepak looking confused. Deepak turns and approaches another man, who is flossing [as in dental flossing, not the dance]).  
Deepak: I am Lucentio and am steadfast resolved to suck the sweets of sweet philos… (The second man cuts off him as well).  
Man 2: I must away, as I am off to floss. (With that, the second man walks away, leaving Deepak, yet again, confused. Deepak then approaches two other men).  
Deepak: I am Lucentio, new arrived from distant lands, in search of… (They walk right past him, as if he were invisible. Deepak looks grumpy as they walk away, and sighs). Is it my fault I get stuck with all the exposition? (Suddenly Deepak can hear a group of men calling a woman’s name, he turns to see Chanel sat on a balcony high up in a tower).  
Men: Bianca, fair Bianca! (When Deepak looks at her, he is awestruck by how beautiful she is). But soft…what light through yonder window breaks? (She looks over at him and is awestruck too. They both stare at each other lovingly. Suddenly she looks away to see John Vosler being crowded by a group of men, begging to let them marry Chanel).  
John: gentlemen! Enough, enough gentlemen! Importune me no further, for now I firmly am resolved (Deepak watches from a distance as John speaks to the crowd of men just as Chanel comes down from her tower and out onto the street) not to bestow my youngest daughter, before I have…  
J+Men: a husband for the elder.  
John: as I have told those before you, though Bianca be the cherished, ‘tis Katherina must marry first. Only hence, only hence, will Bianca’s lovely hand be made available. Be mindful, I am the wealthiest man in Padua, and who weds Katherina, lands a dowry you could cry for. Any takers? (The men all look unhappy).  
Man 3: no way, Jose!  
Man 4: go back to the hogs! (Chanel looks sad as the men walk away).  
Man 5: what are you, nuts?!  
John: hmm. (Deepak turns away from Chanel, stuck in deep thought).  
Deepak: school and studies may one day, bring home the bacon. But no profit grows, where is no pleasure taken. Only stands, twixt me and Bianca, one simple act of fate. Simple I say, for how hard could it be, to find Katherina a mate? (All of a sudden there is a loud crash, and Rob, Roger and Mike come flying through the air, landing in a pile of baskets. They quickly try to scramble up as Julia comes running in, brandishing a giant wooden pole, wearing a blue Elizabethan style dress, her hair in an elegant up do).  
Julia: (angrily) ahhhhhhhhh! (Rob, Roger and Mike quickly make a run for it and Julia chases them round a fountain, kicking over some tables with different types of food on). Run, Heathen, run, and know what awaits you, should you stop! As your mouth runneth off, so must your feet run off and from a poor defenceless woman, no less?  
Roger: ha! If defenceless be apt, then what against? An army, perhaps or a lion incensed!  
Julia: ah! You speak of animals. Then all three of you be rats! And three blind rats, you’re not, as clearly you came to gawk at me.  
Roger: We only arrived to woo and bewitch, having not advanced knowledge that you’d be such a…  
Julia: enough! Had the rat’s tails, though likely they’d be thrust between their legs, I’d be moved to slice them off. But I’ll leave what’s left there and give you this! (She throws the pole at them, though they duck and it hits a horse’s backside. Rob and Mike get kicked by the horse and land in the fountain, Roger stands back and laughs. Deepak, Chanel and John all look either horrified or unimpressed. Julia walks round to Roger and taps him on the shoulder. He turns to her and all of a sudden, looks frightened) Sir! Be you so fond of poem, then let these words be said...there's nothing so poetic (she stamps on his foot, which he grabs in pain) as a well-placed smack upside the head! (she swings her arm and punches him square in the chin, he stands dazed for a minute, before Julia walks right up to him and blows him in the face, which sends him tumbling backwards into the fountain, landing on top of Rob and Mike. She smirks at them and sarcastically 'cleans' her hands of them before turning to walk away. She pauses a second to turn and look back at the men she has just defeated) Men! (she angrily turns to face John and Chanel, who look at her timidly) Father! (she scowls at them and calmly walks towards them, intimidating the two as they stumble away from her) Is it your will, sir, to make a stale of me amongst these mates? A trinket, to be auctioned off, to he who bids the highest? I know wherefore these men came...from you! In order to marry me (she turns her head to look at Chanel, who looks at the floor) to clear the path for your little angel. Well, father, never, will a man sent by you, walk in and walk out with my affections. (she scowls at them again and proceeds to walk away. She stops dead in her tracks when Chanel speaks).  
Chanel: sister, everyone knoweth! Thou art jealous of me! (Julia slowly turns around and gives Chanel a death glare, Chanel swallows and looks scared again) I mean...far be it for me to rush you, as only you will know when you have found the right man. (Julia gives Chanel and John an angry smile).  
Julia: (through gritted teeth) sister, father, Padua...GOEST THOU TO HELL!! (She turns around and bumps into a man, she pushes him over, which, in turn, pushes over a long line of men, she storms off towards her home, but stops just before the gate to turn back around and hiss like a cat at everyone, making claw like gestures with her hands. She storms off out of sight and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. John and Chanel quickly follow, with Chanel looking back at Deepak, who sighs and looks completely baffled on what to do).  
Deepak: (sighs) a problem, no doubt, and one in need of solution bold. For love does, of a sudden, take such hold. The task, alas, to find a mate, to weather Kate's typhoon, but where? For such a man, doth come along, but once in a blue moon. (suddenly a horse loudly neighs and heroic trumpet music can be heard. Deepak turns to see David riding a great white stallion, both wearing sunglasses. David pulls the horse to a stop and looks around, Deepak looks curious).  
David: what's shakin' y'all? (he climbs down from his horse) fill 'er up, lad, clean the bugs out of her teeth. (He turns to take a proper look at the marketplace) To be, or not to be, that is the question! (Deepak approaches him).  
Deepak: wrong play. (David looks at Deepak and moves away from him).  
David: now is the winter of our discontent...(Deepak moves towards him again and cuts him off).  
Deepak: wrong play. (David moves away again).  
David: friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears...(everyone in the marketplace, cuts him off).  
Crowd: WRONG PLAY! (David takes out the script from his cloak and takes a look).  
David: Verona, for a while, I take my leave? (the crowd nods, satisfied. David throws the script away and continues, walking across the marketplace as he does so) To see my friends in Padua. And what a fortuitous gale it is, that blows me here. Such wind as scatters young men through the world, to seek their fortunes farther than at home, where small experience grows. Thus! It stands with me, that I've thrust myself into this maze, crowns in my purse I have, goods at home, and am come to see the world! (he pulls his sunglasses down and, in breaking the fourth wall, says) Didn't think I could pull it off, did you? (he places his sunglasses back over his eyes and turns to a woman who is roasting a hog on a spit, noticing her revealing cleavage) Zounds! What mounds! (he pulls off his hat and proceeds to chase the woman around the spit, she screams as she tries to get away from him, he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. He kisses her roughly on the lips and then lets her go. She slaps him across the face and walks away. He laughs and then grabs the hog off of the spit, takes a bite and then throws it away. He then picks up a barrel of beer, drinks from it and throws that away too. It lands in front of two men, who look angrily at David and draw their swords. David draws his, and proceeds to fight them. He quickly defeats them, with them falling into a market stall and David cutting the roof, so it lands on top of them. David then throws away his sword. Just when he thinks his troubles are over, a group of ninja's come forward and David prepares to fight them. With Deepak watching, amazed, from a safe place next to the fountain, David quickly defeats the ninja's too. He sarcastically 'cleans' his hands of them).  
Deepak: gadzooks! Is there a fellow in all the land, more hale and hearty than this?  
David: (to the crowd) and now, to matters of greater import, and to the reason for my visit to this fair city. To wit, a major plot point cometh. (He climbs onto the fountain) I come to wive it wealthily in Padua, and if wealthily, then happily. And if she hath no diseases, then healthily in Padua.  
Deepak: (to David) good sir! (David climbs down from the fountain and turns to Deepak) Stay! (Deepak approaches him) Such unusual fortune, that we meet here and now, and in such similar straits. A moment ago, what was it, thou sayeth?  
David: (to Deepak but loudly) and now, onto matters of great...(Deepak cuts him off).  
Deepak: no, no, no, after that? Didst I hear 'I come to wive it wealthily in Padua'?  
David: pray, sir. Yea, sir. I dare say, I did say.  
Deepak: yea, sir. You do say, you did say?  
David: yea, I say, but why do you bray? Do not gainsay, what I say, that we may make headway. I foray this way, that I may be home e'er midday.  
Deepak: hooray, for this day! And the words that you say! And forgive my display, but I have something to say.  
David: then without further delay, I say fire away! (David gives Deepak a high five, to which Deepak reciprocates. They sit down on the fountain).  
Deepak: if I were to tell thee, that there lives, in Padua, such a woman that suits your needs...she be very wealthy, and in dire need of of suitor, wouldst thou be interested?  
David: wouldst? Doth bears, bear-eth, doth bees bee-eth?  
Deepak: sayeth what?  
David: hell yes!  
Deepak: then off to a tavern, I've a story for thee.  
David: for a tankard of ale, I'll let you tell three! I left my wallet in my other pantaloons, you think you could lend me a fiver? (they begin to walk away to a tavern to formulate their plan for David to win Julia's hand).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! apologies if it was difficult to understand, it can be tough sometimes. As this fanfiction is already pre-written, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Ciao for now! xx


	3. Chapter 3: The Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we continueth with the story. Enjoy! xx

(After formulating their plan, David and Deepak approach John's house where Julia and Chanel live. A sign next to the bell, reads 'no suitors'. David and Deepak ignore the sign and ring the bell. As they wait at the door, they simultaneously check their breathe, straighten their hair, sniff their armpits and adjust their pantaloons. The door opens to show John on the other side of it).   
David: pray, sir. Hath you not a daughter called Katherina, fair and virtuous. modest and mild?   
John: (curiously) I've a daughter called Katherina.   
David: I am a gentleman of Verona, sir, and I come to...(John cuts him off).   
John: upstairs, first door on your right. (he turns to let them in).   
David: (to Deepak) obviously a quick judge of character. (they both enter the house and walk into the main hall). Good sir! Before I woo and certainly win, should we not a dowry discuss?   
John: a dowry discuss we should, were you a man who liveth to see tomorrow.   
David: a man who liveth to see tomorrow, am I. Though sayest in my task, doomed be me.  
John: hm?   
Deepak: huh? (David turns to look at Deepak as if to say 'nevermind, carry on') Uh, Signor Batista, know you not who my master is? (John shakes his head) His name be Petruchio, who did yesterday before the whole town, dispatch, by himself...a pig on a stick, a keg of beer, two gentlemen and four oriental Kung Fu Masters.  
John: (shocked) that be you?  
David: well...I hateth to brag...(John cuts him off).   
John: son! (he awkwardly hugs David).   
David: well...for the right price. (David retrieves a scroll from his cloak and hands it to John).   
John: (reading aloud) your own Winnebago, a chance to direct, a piece of syndication...(David quickly cuts him off and grabs the scroll off him).   
David: (embarrassed) erm...wrong scroll. (he hands him another on).   
John: (shocked) 20,000 crowns! (suddenly there is a loud crash).   
Julia: (off screen) GOEST THOU TO HELL!! (suddenly a maid and a servant come running down the stairs. John awkwardly hugs David again).   
John: sold! Godspeed, you'll need it. ( John quickly walks away with the scroll in hand, leaving David and Deepak alone in the hall).   
Chanel: psst! (from behind a curtain, Chanel beckons Deepak to follow her, she then quickly disappears. Deepak excitedly grabs David's shoulder).   
Deepak: oh happy day! I'm off to win the fair Bianca.  
David: go then my friend. Till we meet again, somewhere in the fourth act. (Deepak smiles and rushes off after Chanel. David cracks his knuckles and prepares to meet Julia, slowly walking up the stairs as he does so) Say that she shriek, why, then I'll tell her plain she sings as sweetly as a Nightingale. Say that she sneer, why, then I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses, newly washed with the dew. And failing that, always am I the man. And as the man, and a man's man at that, must I man the proper place of a man, over woman that is. For I am what I am and that's all that I am. And the man, is the man, is the man. (he disappears behind a column, then, again breaking the fourth wall, comes into view again) If you're a man, you gotta love the 16th century. (he approaches Julia's bedroom door about to knock, only to hear her playing the harpsichord behind it. He then knocks gently and a loud crash is heard as Julia stops playing and throws something at the door. He knocks again) May I come in?   
Julia: (behind the door) you may! If it matters not to you what cometh of your head.   
David: it matters not, as being here proves I've lost it already.   
Julia: and it matters not as well, as a man without a head is merely redundant.  
David: good lady, allow me to enter. I merely come to tune your instrument.   
Julia: my instrument is already tuned.   
David: as is mine and ready to play.   
Julia: then off with you to play it solo, as you won't be coming in! (David tries the handle on the door, to find it locked. He looks around to see if he can find anything to break the door with. As Julia starts to play on her harpsichord again, David notices a glass case with an axe inside that reads 'in case of shrew, break glass'. David breaks the glass and takes out the axe. He takes a swing towards the door, which makes Julia jump on the other side. She jumps up from the harpsichord and moves away from the door, flinching as he repeatedly whacks the door in. impersonating Jack Nicholson in The Shining, David pokes his head through the hole in the door).  
David: HERE'S PETRUCHIO! (he removes his head from the hole and reaches his arm in to unlock the door. As the door opens, David finally meets Julia face to face) Good morrow Kate, for that, is your name, I hear. (He slings the axe over his shoulder and they begin to circle the harpsichord).   
Julia: (dangerously) I am called Katherina, by those who dare speak to me.   
David: nay, you'll always be Kate to me. Plain Kate, and bonny Kate, and sometimes Kate The Cursed, but Kate, the prettiest Kate, my super-dainty Kate. (singing and clicking fingers) Kate, Kate, bo-bate, banana-fana fo fate (Julia furrows her eyebrows in confusion and disgust) fee-fi mo mate, Kate! (He throws away the axe and approaches her, she backs away towards the fire place).   
Julia: what purpose bringeth you? Who are you? Certainly no singer, nor the piano tuner you claimeth to be.  
David: you see through me, Kate. No tuner, I. But I wish it were amongst my talents to play piano for you.   
Julia: (mockingly) 'tis a sad state indeed, you're the only man I know who suffereth from pianist envy. Perhaps you'll listen to this! (she reveals a fire poker she grabbed from the fireplace and approaches him with it, David backs away from her) Get out now, while you still have that (she glances at his crotch and then brings her eyes back up) which you hold dear. (she tries to hit him with it, but he ducks. She begins to chase him around the room).   
David: have you not guessed? Tis you I wish to hold dear. Hearing thy virtue spoke of, (she tries to hit him again, but fails) thy beauty (and again but fails) thy mildness praised, myself am moved to...(he crawls under the harpsichord only just missing her stab) woo thee for my wife!  
Julia: (trying to hit David again) your wife?!   
David: thou catchest on quickly!   
Julia: then let me answereth quickly as well. (she starts to chase him again) Whatever moved you thus, let it remove you now. Out of this room, like so much over stuffed furniture!  
David: as 'tis widely said, just as widely writ (she tries yet again), if I be furniture, (he grabs her by the arm and sits down with her on his lap, Julia drops the poker in the process) then you'll always have a place to sit. (he wraps is arms tightly around her).   
Julia: let go! Unhand me!   
David: (playing with her hands) I'll try but I don't think they'll come off. Your struggles in vain my lady, as man is now and shall ever be, dominant over woman, and I, being a prime specimen of manhood, am therefore clearly dominant over you.   
Julia: go soaketh your head, it swells beyond measure.   
David: aye, and proudly. 'Tis my will to marry you, my lady and where there's a will...(Julia interrupts him).   
Julia: there's a won't! (without another word she stomps on his foot, to which he groans in pain, she then stands and throws David to the floor. She then runs over to a curtain and pulls it back to reveal a large shelf full of pot vases with a sign that reads 'throwing vases'. Julia picks them off the shelf and, one by one begins throwing them at David. He crawls towards the fireplace, and picks up the cole shovel and starts playing Baseball with Julia). I warned you, sir! And now you're in for the thrashing of your life! (she continues to throw vases and David continues to hit).   
David: this is getting interesting. (from outside, a group townsfolk are gathering, wondering where all the noise is coming from. Back inside, Julia throws yet another vase, which David catches this time. Julia turns to her shelf to fetch another one but quickly realises that she has run out, she turns to David and looks confused. David smashes the vase against the fireplace without taking his eyes off of Julia. Julia proceeds to run out of the room. David quickly follows). Tally ho! (David chases her down the stairs and into the hall, where they meet on different sides of the love seat). You buzz around like an angry bee. Better as I look at you, a wasp.   
Julia: (sing-song/mockingly) if I be waspish, best beware my sting!   
David: my aim is to pluck it out.   
Julia: aye, if the fool could find it. (they begin to circle the chair).  
David: who knows, not where a wasp wears her sting. In her tail. (they stare at one another for a second before David jumps over the chair to get to her) Now! (Julia manages to dodge him and runs off as he tumbles to the floor. She runs back to her room and just as she gets through the doors, David catches up to her and they both fall to the ground. They roll around for a few seconds before David overpowers her and pins her to the floor. She groans in frustration).  
Julia: your dagger!   
David: good lady, thou art mistaken. A gentleman never unsheathes his dagger before he is married.  
Julia: fool!   
David: Kate, know thee now, thou must be married to no other man but me.  
Julia: ahh! (she pushes him off and opens her balcony doors before running out onto the balcony. David again quickly catches up to her and they tumble down the stairs towards the cheering crowd. Julia quickly releases herself from his grasp and tries to climb the stairs. As the crowd cheer David on, he grabs her bustle and pulls her towards him).   
David: give them what they want! Kiss me Kate, and we'll wed on Sunday!   
Julia: no, we will not! Not now! Not this Sunday! Not next Sunday! Not any Sunday from now to the end of time! (David laughs and she growls at him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Ciao for now xx


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we moveth on to the wedding. I hope you enjoy it!

(Like a cheesy 1960s film, a newspaper spins towards the camera and reads 'Kate to marry today, men of Padua rejoice'. The scene changes to a church with a huge crowd gathering on the outside. John is being congratulated by many people and has a huge smile on his face).  
John: yes, thank you, thank you for coming. (Chanel giddily approaches John and places her hands on his shoulders).  
Chanel: is my sister here yet?  
John: she waits anxiously inside. (the scene changes to Julia with a gag in her mouth, kneeled down and bound to the alter to stop her from escaping as the wedding band play Green Sleeves. She looks extremely angry but doesn't move, she wears a dark purple and white Elizabethan dress with a vail and a jem dangling on her forehead. She scowls at Stephen, who stands nervously in front of her. She grunts and groans and then tries break away from her bonds, to no avail. Stephen checks his sundial watch that reads half past 1. He gestures to his hunchback, who excitedly runs to ring the bell. Julia tries to protest but again, to no avail. Upon hearing the bell, the huge crowd rushes into the church to find their seats. Among them, Deepak, John and Chanel calmly sit down while everyone chats eagerly to one another. John kisses Chanel's hand and then approaches Julia at the alter. She scowls at him but he ignores her and nods to Stephen, who nods back, as they wait for David to arrive. Stephen's sundial watch shifts from 13:30 to 16:30, and by this time everyone is asleep, still waiting for David to arrive). How dare he. (Julia wakes from her sleeping place at the sound of John's voice) What causeth a man to be late to his own wedding? (Julia groans angrily. Suddenly the doors open and David comes in on his white stallion, again, both wearing sunglasses. He wears a black grooms suit with a white shirt and a top hat).  
David: yar! (David rides down the aisle on his horse. He gets down off his horse and removes his sunglasses as John approaches him).  
John: Pray! What took thee? The Wedding was to start three hours ago!  
David: (staring at Julia) the lights were against me. But where be that blushing bride o' mine? (David approaches the alter) The moment of truth! It's love! It's magic! yes! How now, can it be? Is this vision mine eyes witness, truly my beloved? (Julia loudly protests through her gag) How well she doth look in bondage. (Julia tries to talk again) Pardon sweet? What was it that thou sayest, my sweet? (David removes her gag to hear her speak).  
Julia: I'll let you hang in hell first...(he places the gag back over her mouth and laughs. He turns to the crowd and whilst talking to them, he crosses over to the other side of Julia) Twas bargained twixt us that she still seem cursed in company, but when we be alone, she be a veritable puss in my lap. (he kneels down) Padre...I can wait no longer.  
Stephen: Petruchio of Verona, taketh you this woman, Katherina, to be your lawful wedded wife? From this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keepeth her til death doth you part?  
David: I doth.  
Stephen: Katherina of Padua...(the crowd leans forward, waiting for her response) taketh you this man (Julia protests) uh..et cetera, et cetera, til death doth you part?  
David: (as Julia) I doth. (Julia protests again).  
Stephen: (hurriedly) I now pronounceth you man and wife. You may now, kiss the bride. (David turns to Julia and removes her gag).  
Julia: no!...(she is cut off as David kisses her on the lips, when he's done he places the gag back over her mouth and the whole church erupts in a chorus of cheers and claps. Deepak cheers loudly and Chanel and John happily hug. David turns to the wedding band).  
David: a little honeymoon music, satchmo! (the band, now changed to modern day instruments begins to play 'good loving' an original song from the Moonlighting soundtrack). 1, 2, 3!  
Band: (singing) good love! (x4)  
David: (singing) I was feeling, so bad! I asked my family doctor just what I had! I said doctor...  
Crowd: doctor!  
David: Mister M.D.  
Crowd: doctor!  
David: now can you tell me, what's ailin' me?  
Crowd: doctor!  
David: he say 'yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah'.  
Crowd: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (David runs up the aisle).  
David: 'yes indeed' all I, I really need...  
Everyone: is good love (x4) (David takes out a harmonica and begins to play it as he dances back down the aisle towards Julia).  
David: (to Julia) honey, please! Squeeze me tight! Don't you want your baby, to be alright? I said 'baby'.  
Crowd: baby!  
David: it's for sure!  
Crowd: it's for sure!  
David: I got the fever, yeeeeaah, but you got the cure!  
Crowd: got the cure!  
David: everybody say 'yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!' (David rushes up the aisle again to a group of people who have left their seats).  
Crowd: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
David: oh! All I need, (the group of people lift David up and take him back down to Julia, who is still gagged and bound to the alter looking bored. Everyone joins in). All I, I really need...  
Everyone: is good love!  
David: now gimme, that a-good, good love!  
Everyone: good love!  
David: hey, gimme, that sweet, sweet love!  
Everyone: good love!  
David: gimme, that big, bad lovin'!  
Everyone: good love! (David plays the harmonica again as the song comes to an end. Everyone cheers really loudly and Julia rolls her eyes. David takes off his hat and throws it into the crowd).  
David: (untying Julia from the alter) ONE MORE TIME! (the band starts up the song again and everyone sings as David unties Julia from the alter and slings her over his shoulder, without removing the gag from her mouth. She screams in protest) You think that was fun, wait till I get you home! (David rushes up the aisle with Julia over shoulder as everyone continues singing and dancing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. Be honest with me, is this fanfiction a little too complicated, do you guys enjoy reading it? Let me know! As usual, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Ciao for now! xx


	5. Chapter 5: "Wedding Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! This is one of my favourite scenes in the episode so I hope you guys enjoy it xx

(Later that night, David and Julia arrive at David's house. He unlocks the door and turns on the lights, Julia slowly follows in behind him).   
David: tah-dah! I welcome thee to my humble digs. (Julia looks around in disgust as she notices that the place is full of cobwebs and is very untidy. David walks over to a pair of double doors whilst romoving his cloak) This be the cleaning lady's century off. But, small matter how a home looketh, if it be filled with love. And speaking of which...(he pushes the doors open) the master bedroom. Rawr. (He looks at Julia seductively but Julia just rolls her eyes) Tis true, our courtship hath been a tad brief (he removes his leather arm pads and approaches Julia) but now that we be husband and wife, I sayest we waste no time in getting used to acting, like husband and wife. (He unbuttons his waistcoat).   
Julia: I agree with thee.   
David: (surprised) thou dost? (he quickly removes his waistcoat).  
Julia: I dost! And get thee used to this...I havest a headache and if that be the master bedroom, then I shall sleep, there! (she turns to the other pair of double doors on the other side of the room. She starts to walk towards it).   
David: in there? Au contraire! Be I not the man and you the woman? Be this not the time that men are men and women are property?   
Julia: property, you call me. (she leans in angrily) But triest to plow this acre, and thy blade may get broken.   
David: ha! I shall be the master of what is mine own. And thou art my goods, my chattel, my stuff, my house, my toothbrush, my golf shoes...(Julia cuts him off).  
Julia: I'll be no man's stuff! In fact, stuff your stuff! For this is one thing you will never own! (she tries to push past David but the still stops her).   
David: we'll see about that and starting this day.   
Julia: then already thou seest wrong, (Julia walks over to the window and opens it) for 'tis plain to any fool, that it be night and not day!   
David: day it is, if thy husband says it be so!  
Julia: perhaps to a wife blinded by love, but mine eyes see clear.   
David: love or no, I be thy liege and thy lord, that bringeth home the bacon, and provideth thee with a roof over thy thick skull! And for that, by the gods, if I say the moon be sun, then to you, good wife, it shall be so!   
Julia: good wife I am in name only, good husband, and thus it is the moon and 'tis the moon, no matter what thee said!   
David: 'tis the sun or no sleep for thee!   
Julia: 'tis the moon and to bed I'm away!   
David: the sun!   
Julia: the moon!   
David: the sun!   
Julia: the moon! (David groans in frustration).   
David: bang! Zoom! I hope they like these jokes on the moon, Kate, cause that's where you're going! I will not stand for this!   
Julia: you will not stand for this? (they start arguing over one another).  
Both: understandeth?! Fine! (they both walk away to opposite rooms and slam the doors in each others faces. David, however, opens the door again).   
David: (to himself) methinks twas something familiar about that. (he slams the door again. A while later, David is sat in his nightgown bouncing his legs up and down in agitation). This turn of events be passing intolerable. Am I not the master?! Is she not the mistress and in this, her masters house?! By god, I must teach that wench a lesson, (he starts to roll up his sleeves) or this be a dark day indeed for thy entire gender! And teach her a lesson, I will! (he gets up off the bed) Am I not man? Hear me roar! In numbers too big to ignore! Take no prisoners! (he storms out of the master bedroom and storms over to the room Julia is sleeping in. He kicks open the door, intent on teaching her a lesson, but as he watches her sleep, he softens and then he sighs). Fair Kate, don't makest me do this. If thy husband tells thee the moon is the sun, then tell him 'tis the sun. (he sighs again and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he is gone, Julia opens her eyes and lifts her head).   
Julia: 'tis the moon. (she throws her head back down onto the pillow and goes to sleep).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you're sticking with it! next chapter will be up tomorrow. Ciao for now! xx


	6. Chapter 6: Romantic Attempts and Consummation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David attempts to woo Julia properly... but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been really busy will college assignments and things so I haven't been able to post. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this has pure MontagueBudd fluff! It's good to be back! xx

Hastings: (narrating) and thus it went, but as a wild horse be broken, through mix of love and persistence, so a shrew be tamed. Rather than beat her into submission, Petruchio did decide, instead, to kill her...with kindness. (as Hastings speaks, a montage of David trying to impress Julia and shower her with gifts plays) Initial efforts were met with, well, a small bit of resistance. ( in the first attempt, David cuts the barbed wire Julia has put up and knocks on the door with a bouquet of flowers) But undaunted, Petruchio did persist. (she opens the door, takes the flowers and whacks him over the head with them, then slams the door in his face. David sighs and walks away. In the second attempt, David comes to her door wearing a baseball mask, and carrying a box of chocolates) And persist. (He knocks on the door, again she opens it, takes the chocolates, looks them, shoves them back in his chest, and slams the door in his face) And persist. (in the third attempt, David, now wearing full body armour, walks back up to Julia's door and knocks on it, this time bringing no gift but himself. Julia opens the door, shoves a piece of dynamite in the eye hole of his helmet and lights it with a cigarette lighter, she, again, slams the door in his face. David walks off screen and the dynamite blows up. A few days later though...) And finally did Petruchio succeed. Slowly won over by his ways, Kate began her shift from house afire, to housewife. (David and Julia are sat on opposite ends of the table eating dinner. Julia with a little plate of food and David with a huge pile of meat. Julia is now wearing an outfit that resembles that of a housewives’ outfit, complete with a light pink under bust corset, plain white floor length skirt, plain white undershirt and a her hair wrapped up in a head cloth) And truth be known, she couldn't be blamed...for who could resist a loving husband as Petruchio had become? (David throws away a bone he has been eating meat off).  
Julia: the meal was to your liking? (David belches and Julia stands and walks over to pick up his plate).  
David: aye, and thou? Didst thou enjoy thy low-cal diet gruel?  
Julia: (sighs) well, one does what one can to keep thy girlish figure. (she walks over to the sink).  
David: aye, 'tis said across the land, by men worldly wise, what value be a woman with cellulite on her thighs?! (he laughs and Julia grimaces as she proceeds to wash the dishes).  
Julia: (to herself) while men be displeased, with fat legs and fat hips, most of them would look better if be given fat lips.  
David: pardon, dear wife?  
Julia: (walking over to the table, and picking up a cup for herself and pouring David some more wine) I said 'have another sip'.  
David: aye! (she sits down next to him and he downs his cup, before picking up a newspaper and kicking all the bones off the table to make room for his feet. Julia rolls her eyes. They sit in silence for a few minutes as David reads his newspaper).  
Julia: husband? Dost thy truly believe that a happy marriage, lies in a woman who remains pretty and in her place?  
David: it'll do in a pinch. Thou needst not be concerned, (David looks up from his newspaper) as thy are both pretty and in thy place as we speak. (he turns back and begins reading again).  
Julia: 'tis your notion of a complement, I know, but husband... (David cuts her off).  
David: did you hear the news today? 40 teenagers arrested at the Bach concert.  
Julia: husband!  
David: they said if thou playest the second concerto backwards, thou hearest the voice of Satan. (Julia puts both her pinkie fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly to capture David's attention. He immediately looks up. Julia puts her hands in the praying position).  
Julia: good husband, how are me married?  
David: how are we married?  
Julia: are we married merrily?  
David: yea, verily, we are married merrily. Though, at first warily, and unfortunately quite sterilely. (David breaks the fourth wall again) Nothing like a night at home, rhyming with the old ball and chain (he rolls his eyes and turns back to his newspaper).  
Julia: husband, I believe in our marriage as well. But know thee this, you captured me not by dragging me to thy house, but by treating me with kindness once I was here. I saw thee try and thus I tried also. I have changed as a result of your kindness, now I would ask that you change as a result of mine.  
David: change? But didst not thou sayeth that I do all the things for you a wife could want?  
Julia: all, save one... (David looks confused) all, save respecting me.  
David: (shocked) re...respecting thee?  
Julia: respecting me. I ask that you hold me in higher esteem, both as thy wife and as thy partner. (David looks confused again but this time thoughtful too) In short, I ask that you retreateth from your role as chauvinist. (David sighs and turns his head look away from her) And for my part, should that respect beginneth tonight...(she looks at David with a seductive look in her eye, her voice lowers to sound more sexual) then I shall share the same room (she flashes her eyebrows seductively at him) as my mate. (upon hearing the words hit his ears, David jumps up in his chair, giving Julia his full attention. Julia pulls their cups towards her to fill them with wine. She hands David's back to him and proposes a toast. Without another word they both drink from their cups, Julia still having that seductive glint in her eye. The next morning, David and Julia lay naked, wrapped in each other’s arms, the sheets tangled around them, their legs doing the same...in the master bedroom. David wakes up first and, breaking the fourth wall, pulls a triumphant look at the audience. He inhales deeply, which wakes Julia, who slowly opens her eyes). Good morning.  
David: good morning. (Julia lifts her head and smiles sweetly at him).  
Julia: sleep well?  
David: like a babe... (Julia lays her head back down on his chest) only waking occasionally wanting to be fed. (David shifts an arm behind his head and Julia props herself up on her left elbow, the sheets barely covering her chest).  
Julia: myself, I lay awake all night happily, and thinking also, wondering, Petruchio, why me? What moved thee to woo me? (David inhales deeply again, thinking deeply before answering).  
David: thy life... (he brings his arm round from the back of his head and tucks a piece of Julia's hair behind her ear) thy spirit. We're kindered souls, Kate, as mountains to wind. Each of us moves not, though the other blow perpetually. More to the point, I saw me in thee. (Julia looks touched, and for the first time ever, completely in love).  
Julia: (lovingly) husband, for all thy boorishness and bluster...thou art a good man. (David smiles).  
David: (lovingly) and for all thy shrillness and shrewishness, thou art quite a remarkable woman. (Julia smiles lovingly at David. He then leans in and kisses her passionately. She wraps her arm around him and falls backwards so that they are snuggling. David pulls her close and strokes her hair as he does so. Suddenly they are interrupted by a knock on the door. They both startle and look mad that they have been disturbed). I shall dispatch them with all due haste. (He gives Julia a quick peck on the lips and then, taking the top quilt and wrapping it around his middle, leaves the bedroom and approaches the front door. Julia pulls the under quilt higher over her and places her arms on top).  
Messenger: good morrow Petruchio, I come with news from Padua.  
David: (irritated) well, then spit it out, post haste, I'm about to make news here.  
Messenger: on Sunday next, Bianca, sister to Katherina, will marry Lucentio. Thee and thy wife, hath of course been invited to attend.  
David: (annoyed) good tidings, indeed. (closing the door) Go thee and assure the bride's father that we will journey back, happily. (the messenger stops David from closing the door).  
Messenger: truth be told, most are aware thou win thy money, (David rolls his eyes) if Kate be not only still married, but tamed by Bianca's wedding day. More will attend for those results, than for the wedding itself.  
David: (even more annoyed) fret thee not, for all things here (unbeknownst to David and the Messenger, Julia is watching from their bedroom door. She looks shocked and sad) seem to be well in hand! (David slams the door in the messenger's face, and Julia, sadly and quietly, closes the bedroom door).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! only two more chapters to go before the end, so look out of chapter seven tomorrow! Ciao for now! xx


	7. Chapter 7: Da Big Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia attend Chanel and Deepak's wedding...and David is challenged by Vosler to see if Julia has been tamed...what could possibly go wrong....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not posting for a few days, I've been really busy with my college project. This is the second to last chapter and I am going to try and get the final chapter up tomorrow. I hope you enjoy reading this, as it is the final chapter where the characters speak in Iambic Pentameter. Enjoy!

Hastings: (narrating) and thus, a week later, their way to Bianca's wedding, did Petruchio and Katherina make. (a huge crowd gathers around them as David and Julia ride in on their horses. David is wearing a red and gold Tudoristic outfit with a matching hat. Julia is wearing a beautiful red Elizabethan dress with a golden hair net, her hair done up in an elegant up do. Julia looks confused).  
Julia: (to David) forsooth, husband. Why thinkest they stare at us so?  
David: (to Julia) they be merely unaccustomed to seeing a couple so happily mated. (turning to look at her) we are happily mated, are we not? (Julia looks shocked).  
Julia: good husband, needst thou even ask that question?  
David: nay, nay. But now that we are in front of the town, if someone were to ask...  
Julia: (smiling at David) gladly, would I express my feelings to all. (suddenly John and Deepak push their way through the crowd).  
John: (to Deepak, worried) 'tis plain the whole town knoweth of the deal, twixt Petruchio and myself and hath come to see if he'll collect his due. And if the whole town knoweth, then 'tis possible that Kate knoweth. And if Kate knoweth, and knoweth that the whole town knoweth and knoweth that we knoweth, that she knoweth, knowst what that means?  
Deepak: (to John, confused) no-eth.  
John: (to Deepak, still worried) either she be tamed but will still learn of this, or she be not tamed and it doesn't matter. Either way...'tis no place for me. havest a nice Honeymoon. (John is about to walk away when Julia's voice calls him).  
Julia: (happily) father! (John turns around to see David and Julia walking confidently, hand in hand, towards him).  
John: daughter? (David and Julia reach him and he looks frightened).  
Julia: (happily) how truly good it is to see thee, father. (she reaches towards him and kisses both sides of his cheeks. The crowd gasps, intrigued by the change in Julia).  
John: (smiling and more calm) how truly good it is to see thee, daughter. (he nods his head and Julia, again reaches towards him and kisses both sides of his cheeks. The crowd gasps again).  
David: so! Away with us all, we've a wedding to attend. (David takes Julia's hand again, and the crowd follows them as they walk towards the church, David looks behind him to see Deepak and John giving him unconvinced looks. The scene changes to a while later, where the wedding band plays 'close to you' by The Carpenters, citizens in different houses watch from their windows as Chanel and Deepak, dance their first dance. David is stood with a group of men sat around beer kegs). I likest a band that playeth the oldies. (as the first dance finishes, David takes a sip of his beer. Julia, whilst talking to Chanel, turns to look at David with a huge smile on her face. David, feeling Julia's presence, looks over at Chanel and Julia. Julia gives him a teasing look, to show him how happy she is, she then turns away with Chanel as they walk away to find and talk to other guests. David turns back and approaches Deepak and John).  
John: (to Deepak) and one thing more, never a borrower nor a lender be, unless, of course, thou can compound interest annually, at 8%. (they laugh as David approaches them).  
David: greetings, gentlemen! May I sayeth, Brother Lucentio, 'tis a pleasure to be welcomed unto such a family with open arms, open heart, and of course, open purse strings.  
John: yes, well, though the change in Kate, looks to be a miracle, the day still be young, and my purse for now, still be closed.  
David: (laughing) haveth thy way, good father, as the unfolding of the day shall proveth my success, thy wild Kate, hath been declawed. So, Lucentio, art thou ready to rule thy roost tonight?  
Deepak: (unsure) well... (David continues talking).  
David: if thou be worried about thy honeymoon night, feareth not, friend, for thy manly instincts shall kick in when need doth arise (the other men laugh along with David's statement, all except John). To be certain man be lord of his house, and being such, need only command, that his needs are met. 'Tis her duty to please thee.  
Deepak: truly? And that be how it worketh with thee?  
David: my man, if I'm lying, I'm dying. (he and the others laugh again. Suddenly a man comes up and whispers in John's ear).  
John: what? (the man whispers again) Be thou certain? (the man nods and smirks at David). Interesting news, indeed, Petruchio. Word hath come that Kate merely pretendeth to be tamed. That she be talking of equality, of thy marriage being 50-50!  
All men: (shocked) 50-50?! (David jumps up and looks betrayed).  
David: (nervously) well, the woman be quite a little kidder.  
John: though I wish only the best for thee, there be in my mind a question now. Who hath, in fact, been tamed? Kate, or thee?  
David: (annoyed) I assure you, sir, 'tis she alone's been tamed.  
John: (smugly) then perhaps thou could prove it, by calling her out, forthwith, and showing us, thy manly command!  
David: (nervously) well...I...I...I don't want interrupt their girl talk.  
John: we haveth an arrangement. If she be not tamed, 'tis my right to know. (all of the men agree).  
David: enough! If thou needeth proof of the taming of Kate, then proof it shall be. (David climbs up on to the fountain) Fetch me my wife! (the man who whispered in John's ear runs off fetch Julia).  
John: (to Deepak) stay tuned at thine own risk, as such confrontations be the stuff nightmares are made of. (they both smile and look at David as they wait for Julia to arrive. The townsfolk murmur as Julia, Chanel and the other ladies walk through the crowd).  
Julia: you calleth, husband?  
David: aye, and with a purpose. 'Tis a duty thou must perform.  
Julia: you have but to ask, dear husband, and I'll do my best to please thee.  
David: that thou will. (to the crowd, walking around the fountain as he speaks) for thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper. And as thou art bound to serve and obey, thou art bound to agree, whatever he sayeth be true above all else. (he turns back to Julia) Kate! (Julia raises her head as if to say 'yes good husband') I say 'tis the moon that shines so bright, and as my wife, wouldst thou not agree, 'tis indeed? (Julia looks up at the sky and then shoots David a warning glare, he glares back and she gives her cup of wine to Chanel. Julia slowly walks past David and around the fountain to take a closer look at the sun).  
John: (to Deepak) that's it, she's going to blow.  
Julia: husband...I believest thou art mistaken. And if thou takest another look, I'm quite sure thy error will be clear. (she turns towards David and gives him a defiant look). 'Tis the sun and not the moon, that shines so bright. (everyone begins to whisper and murmur around them, David looks around and then looks towards John and Deepak).  
David: the sun, you say? (He looks back at Julia and she folds her arms and keeps looking challengingly at him). If that be your final answer, I have but one choice. (he steps down from the fountain and approaches Julia. Everyone remains silent and pauses for a moment) To look again. (David raises his head towards the sky and then back down at Julia) Why, as I live and breathe, 'twas indeed a mistake. (to the crowd) My wife hath called it. (he looks up) 'Tis the sun, (he looks lovingly back at Julia) and not the moon at all. (the crowd gasps and murmurs and Julia smiles lovingly at him. John and Deepak look shocked). I was wrong and hath learned it from a woman. One with much to teach. (Julia looks shyly to to the ground. To the crowd, but still looking lovingly at Julia). Thou art witness to a revelation, for myself, too long in coming, and it concerneth the beauty of holding thy mate at thy side rather than under thy thumb. For those with bodies soft and tender, hath soft and tender hearts as well. And all their gifts be so much more, when allowed to be given freely. If this be offensive to men, then so be it. For perhaps the time has come for offence. (he moves away from Julia and approaches John, who starts to look guilty, David tells Julia the truth). I hath struck a deal with thy father, that I might receive a dowry if, and only if, I tame thee. (Julia looks up from the ground in understanding but slight sadness). I now renounce this deal. (Julia looks shocked) And wish for no other reward (he turns to Julia) other than thy affection, and thy company for as long as thee shall live. (to the crowd) If truth be told, a mistake was made by all...by the town, by her family, and by me. (David and Julia stare at each other lovingly, Julia has tears in her eyes. David walks closer to her) For Kate never needed to be tamed...she merely needed to be loved. (Julia pauses for a moment, but then reaches up her arms and leans David towards the ground).  
Julia: kiss me, Petruchio. (with that she crashes her lips against his, in a passionate kiss. The crowd laughs and claps and cheers as the camera zooms out to overlook Padua).  
Hastings: (narrating) so it was. We endeth here, this chapter of Petruchio and Kate. From here, they lived life, long and full. The world their only parameter, and as they went, 'twas with a single complaint...  
David + Julia: (to the audience) we hate Iambic Pentameter! (they look at each other again and Julia crashes her lips against his. The crowd claps and cheers again as the scene changes from 1593, back to modern day, with David, Julia and Ella all sat on the sofa).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! Last chapter might be up tomorrow, just depends on how busy I am. Ciao for now! xx


	8. Chapter 8: Back in the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending to a happy story. Just a warning because this chapter is the final chapter, it's really, really short, but I hope you enjoy it either way. This is pure David and Julia fluff. Enjoy! xx

(After reading the last page, Ella closes the book and yawns. David and Julia smile at one another).  
Ella: that was a long read.  
David: aye, but it was a job well done. I think you're ready and rearing to go for that test on Friday. What d'you think Julia?  
Julia: absolutely. Well done Ella, I'm so proud of you! (she places a kiss on Ella's hair and Ella snuggles into her).  
Ella: it helped even more, when you and daddy read out Katherina and Petruchio's lines. Thank you! (she hugs both David and Julia).  
David+Julia: you're welcome. (Suddenly Charlie comes running into the room. He jumps right on to David's lap).  
Charlie: Daddy, I'm hungry, what's for tea?  
David: (feigning thinking) hmm. Well, since Ella did so well on her homework, why don't we all go to Pizza Hut! My treat. (He looks at Julia for her permission).  
Julia: whatever thou wishes, good boyfriend. (they all laugh at Julia's comment and Ella and Charlie jump off the sofa to get ready. David moves closer to Julia).  
David: (grateful) you're really good with them, you know.  
Julia: (touched) thank you. I try to do the best I can.  
David: (lovingly) well, good girlfriend...your best is more than enough for me. Always has and always will be...I love you, Julia.  
Julia: (lovingly) I love you too, David. (they chuckle as David leans in and gives Julia a passionate kiss, Julia reciprocating immediately).  
Ella: ew! Don't kiss! Come on, let’s go to Pizza Hut! (Julia and David pull apart and smirk at Ella and Charlie, who both already have their shoes and coats on).  
David: (standing up and chasing after Ella and Charlie, who giggle as they run out of the living room) right come on then, let’s go! (Julia stands up and follows her new family out of the room. Before leaving the room completely, Julia turns to the audience and winks. She then leaves the room, content with her new life. The Bodyguard end credits begin to play). 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I know this may have been difficult to read because of the way Shakespeare wrote his plays, but I hope you enjoyed and I'm glad you guys made it to the end. I decided to write this because of my love for Moonlighting, Shakespeare and Bodyguard and I thought that this kind of spoof would fit David and Julia perfectly, because it's about two people who hate each other at first but then start to fall in love (ring any bells?). Anyway, thank you so, so much for reading and I hope you stick around to read any of my other stories I may write in the future. Ciao for now! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it through the first chapter! You must be enjoying yourself. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, because this is pre-written. Glad you enjoyed it! Ciao for now! xx


End file.
